1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to face protectors and, more particularly to a face protector for shielding the face of the wearer while permitting observation and pivoting of the shield toward and away from the face, and even more particularly, pivoting on the shield toward and away from the face, but limiting the pivoting movement of the shield toward the face.
2. General Background
in the operating room and other medical situations such as emergency room and field treatment: the full face and its cavities must be protected from the splashing of blood and other bodily fluids to protect the medical care providers should the patient have HIV, AIDS or other infectious diseases. It is well known to provide a transparent face shield connected to some form of headband. However, once the flow of blood or other fluid has been stopped there may be a need lift or flip up the face shield so that the medical care provider has unobstructed visual or oral access to the patient or sanitary access to his own face.
A need, therefore, exists for a face protector which permits shielding of the face of the wearer while permitting observation and yet allows pivoting of the shield toward and away from the face.
It is a principal object of the present invention to meet the foregoing need by providing such a face protector.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means for limiting the pivoting movement of the shield toward the face so that a proper spacing is always provided between the face and the shield.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a face protector with an integral anti-glare, anti-fog transparent face shield.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a headband with an absorbent pad to accumulate perspiration from the wearer's forehead.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a face protector commensurate with the aforementioned objects that is simple and economical in design yet extremely durable and safe to use.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.